Not all Monsters are Evil
by VladTheImplier
Summary: The Doctor sets the TARDIS for an adventure, and boy, do they get one. Amy starts seeing things she hasn't since childhood, and The Doctor gets more than he'd imagined. Probably one of my more immature fics :D And I suck at summaries, so just read it ;
1. Random?

_Okay, so I set it to humour. I'm not sure if I can do funny, but I'm certainly having a go xD_

_ENJOY! I did._

The Doctor sped around the central pillar of the TARDIS, fiddling with several buttons, levers and uncountable other gizmos, seemingly without purpose.

'This...should be fun!'

The young, red haired frame of Amelia Pond sat in the corner, watching him curiously. 'What exactly?'

'You tell me,' The Doctor replied with a cheeky wink.

'Well the last thing we did was...yes, save all of creation from being unwritten. Will this be more exciting than that?'

'If you want my dishonest answer, then I know exactly how to reply to that', he retorted, not looking at her over his ridiculous machinery.

'Erm...what?'

'It's quite simple, my dear,' he said, finally stopping his fiddling. 'I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.' He finished with a solid thud to one of the TARDIS's many buttons with a wild grin on his face, as it began to whirr and shake uncontrollably. Amy ran to his side, holding on to a bar, laughing as they were whisked away.

Finally, the TARDIS came to a halt. Both of them got to their feet, having been knocked over by the incredible forces involved in time and space travel. 'So then, where are we?'

The Doctor raised an eyebrow. 'Did I not mention before? I don't know. But that creates the wonderful excitement of opening that door, and finding out!' With a playful smile, he ran to the TARDIS door, placing his hands on the handles.

'So, out there could be a planet with no atmosphere, or poisonous creatures, or just...space?'

'What is excitement, without risk?' Amy opened her mouth in an attempt to reason with him, but gave up, knowing it was futile, as he flung the doors open. The world that met them was a strange one indeed. 'Now according to the TARDIS's sensors, this planet has next to no pollution, and no obvious signs of civilised life.'

'So there's nobody here? That's a bit boring.'

'No, I said it looked like there would be no civilised life. There could be countless flora and fauna; not to imply that they are _un_civilised, mind you.' He suddenly looked quite puzzled. 'They do tend to take offense to that...'

Amy was about to ask why, but as was often the case, she was not given the chance, as The Doctor flew into yet more excited explanation. 'Never underestimate the will of the impossible to defy itself. For instance, does that not look like a city to you?' He pointed to behind the TARDIS, and Amy followed his finger's direction. What she saw looked, indeed, like a city. Better yet, it looked like a city on Earth.

'How can there be a city without pollution?'

'Typical. You're so..._human._'

Amy was shocked at this, and it showed. 'And just what is that supposed to mean? Are you insulting me now?'

'No! Well, yes. And no. What I mean is that you are far too quick to assume that the only way to build on a planet is to destroy a great deal of its surface.' Amy was left bewildered by his observations, but had little time to react as he had already left, heading towards the city.

'Typical, I can never get a word in,' she thought aloud.

'Come on! Don't you want to see who lives here?'

'Ah well. I guess that travelling in time and space makes up for his weirdness...' She jogged over to him, laughing with him as they made their way to this strange new city.

_I command you to review._

_Not working? No? Darn. What if I asked nicely? xD_

_Seriously though, reviews would be SUPER COOL. My first crossover, how was it? I'm planning on it being short._


	2. Astounding Revelations

_My god, it has been far too long since I updated this story. It has real potential which I shouldn't waste. Also, since publishing the first chapter so many years ago the plot of this has formed and reformed in my mind into something pretty cool, assuming I can actually make myself write this. College is a bitch. Wish me luck, and enjoy!_

'So...any planet at all?'

'Any one at all. Any planet in the entire universe, at any possible point in time. Isn't it exciting?'

'Well yeah, I guess so. Why haven't we done this before?'

'Because I wanted to show you some things I could keep control of first. And I'm bored now anyway.'

'Control? You're telling me that you knew creation would almost end?'

'Maybe,' he replied with a wink. 'Stop asking questions! Explore instead, it's so much more fun.'

'Ok, I guess we will.' Amy sighed and grabbed The Doctor's arm with both hands.

'Didn't you just get married?' he asked, pushing her off awkwardly.

'Yes, but Rory isn't here.'

'That's certainly the right attitude to...' The Doctor stopped mid sentence, suddenly glancing around in every direction. '...actually, where is he?'

'At home. He wanted some time off from travelling like this. He thought I was staying with him, too.'

'And let me guess, you want me to take you...' he began, rolling his eyes as he predicted Amy's next words.

'Right back to that point in time, yes.' She grinned at him childishly. 'If you don't mind.'

'Oh Amy, you will never learn. Amy Pond, the girl who waited...and then turned my TARDIS into a taxi through space and time,' he cried in exasperation, waving his hands to mirror the emotion.

Amy was about to respond, as a strange yellow creature in the corner of her eye caught her attention. 'Oh my god,' she exclaimed, confused at the sight.

'What?'

'That...' she said, pointing at it. It was small, and mouse like, with a long spiky tail, tipped in black. Each of its cheeks sported a red pouch, and its ears twitched as it stared right back at Amy. 'It's a funny looking little thing.' She stared at it closer. 'Actually...I think...I know what it is, but I can't quite put my finger on it.'

'How can you know what it is? The odds of us being on earth are astronomically low. And that' he cried, flailing his arm at the tiny yellow monster' certainly isn't anything from earth anyway! So how could you possibly have any knowledge at all of what it is?'

'I don't know, but it's really familiar.' She scratched her head in confusion, annoyed at her mind's sudden blankness. 'And it's really annoying me now.'

The Doctor whipped out his screwdriver and scanned the creature. 'Hmm, very strange. It seems to have...electricity...flowing right through its veins, particularly in those pouches on its cheeks. I've never seen anything like it.'

'The great all-knowing Doctor, stumped by a little yellow mouse?' Amy teased. 'I never thought this day would come.'

The Doctor ignored her as he continued to think aloud. 'If this is correct, then this creature can actually control electricity. Which is...absurd.' He scanned again, hoping to correct some former error. 'Nope, definitely correct.' He reached down to attempt to pet the creature, to which it responded which a growl, before running into the trees. 'Right...have you figured out what it is yet? I could certainly use the help.'

'No, I'm too busy trying to annoy you.'

'Stop that,' he warned, suddenly seeming a lot more serious. 'This is important; as far as I know, I know everything. So why don't I know this?'

'Oh Doctor, I love it when you-'

'Pokémon!' There was a moment of silence between the two as they both attempted to figure out The Doctor's outburst.

'Pokémon? Tell me you're joking.'

'Isn't that why you knew it?'

'Well...actually, yes! It is!' The two of them joined hands and bounced up and down in celebration. However, the realisation hit them suddenly, and they stopped abruptly. 'Doctor, Pokémon aren't real. They're a thing on earth made up to entertain kids. Unless there's something I'm missing?'

'No, no, you're right...Pokémon are fictional creatures. But that just then...that _was_ one. So either this is some wierd hallucination, or we're on a very interesting planet.'

After a few minutes of walking towards the nearest visible city, The Doctor and Amy arrived at a sign. 'Goldenrod City,' The Doctor read aloud.

'Which, if memory serves, is also from Pokémon.' Amy sighed and leaned against a wall. 'So, The great all-knowing Doctor, any theories on this? Some sort of massive galactic coincidence?'

'No, none at all. I suppose there could be something playing off your subconscious...and somehow making a virtual world out of it...but that would require a race of massively advanced intelligence, and a lot of power. And a lot of planning. So it's unlikely. And all I can think of is either that, or an extremely random coincidence.'

'If they're playing off my subconscious, I could have some real fun with that.' Amy stared into space, grinning madly and giggling like a madwoman.

'I don't think...that I even _want_ to know what you're thinking of.'

'You probably don't, no,' Amy said, laughing.

'Hello, strangers!' An old man with a strange tall yellow creature following him approached them. 'Can help ya out?' he offered cheerfully.

'Well...I suppose you can,' answered the Doctor. Can you tell us a little about where we are?'

'Why, you're in Goldenrod City!' He answered joyfully. 'The biggest, friendliest, yellowest city in all o' Johto!'

'Ok, that...helps?' The Doctor said, confused.

'Is something wrong, friend? You seem a little off.'

'Oh, he's fine,' Amy said, before The Doctor had a chance to respond. 'He just likes knowing everything about everything, and he's never been here before.'

'Well now Miss, you certainly have a unique voice. Where are ya from?' Sinnoh? Fiore?'

'Uh, yes! Fiore. We're from Fiore. Couple of Fiore...ians, us.' The Doctor said quickly.

'Well now, ain't that a treat! I never did meet anybody from Fiore. What's it like up there?'

'Oh, it's...uh...nice,' Amy answered, assisting The Doctor's lie.

'Ah, well, that's good...' the old man said with a smile. 'Well, you seem a little lost. Can I point ya in any particular direction before I leave?'

'Oh, yes,' The Doctor said in relief. 'Actually some basic direction to pretty much everything would help.'

'Well now, you must be new,' the stranger said with a laugh. 'Well, that there building with the red roof is the Pokémon center, where they help out sick Pokémon and give trainers a place to rest. Behind it is the general store, which sells pretty much everything you could ever need, for Pokémon or anything else. A few streets behind that is the game corner, if you feel like gambling. And further back, on the left before the magna-rail tracks, leads to the radio tower, and eventually, the GTS, which connects trainers all over the world. Quite an interesting place!' He cleared his throat and smiled. 'Well, I think I've taken enough of your time. I should really be off! Come now, Electabuzz.' The old man walked past them heading out of the city, down to the forest behind them, where the TARDIS was still hidden in the trees.

'This is definitely Pokémon,' Amy assured The Doctor, 'because that big yellow...thing, was another one.'

'Yes, there's no doubt about it. For some reason, an entire planet has somehow manifested in the image of a childhood fantasy from a completely different planet on the other side of the universe...' he stopped, and grinned maniacally.

'What is it?'

'Sometimes, I absolutely love this completely ridiculous universe.'


	3. Some Answers

Only short, this. It's warranted though. If all goes to plan the next chapter will be long indeed. Enjoy this while it lasts and look forward to the next chapter I shall hopefully write and upload :D

The TARDIS door let out its usual creak as The Doctor and Amy stepped through it. The former of the two ran over to a console that he immediately began to fiddle with, moving almost too quickly for Amy to follow.

'So what is it you're looking for? And what did you mean about the universe being ridiculous?'

'What I mean, Miss Pond,' he said, twirling a brightly coloured knob and pressing several buttons at once, 'is that this planet, by all rights, should not exist. Or at least, everything that lives on it. Random chance can be a fantastic thing, but this is too fantastic even for me to comprehend.'

'Even for _you?' _Amy asked, with a hint of sarcastic wonder that went either unnoticed or ignored by The Doctor.

'Yes. I don't like it when I can't understand something. It makes me feel...' he looked up for a second, staring in no particular direction. His face twisted into a confused expression as the word '_unimportant,' _slid unpleasantly from his lips, but he soon returned to work. 'Aha!' He shouted, finally stopping.

'Find something?' Amy asked with genuine curiosity.

'Yes...exactly what I was looking for, in fact. Take a look at this.' He turned a screen towards her, showing a picture of a brownish, boring looking planet.

'Wow. It's...a rock,' Amy observed, obviously unimpressed.

'Not just a rock, a plain rock,' The Doctor informed her, turning the monitor back to himself, and staring at it in an awe Amy couldn't comprehend. 'A boring, inhospitable rock incapable of supporting life, or even an atmosphere.'

'Right...so what's so important about this rock?'

'We're standing on it,' The Doctor said quietly.

Amy was now as confused as The Doctor. 'So how did...'

'A lifeless, barren rock, yes. And you really do have to wonder how thriving forests, cities and ecosystems appear so quickly on so lifeless a planet. But you know,' he said, fixing her with a childish grin, 'the best part of my job...is finding out.' He slammed down another level on the TARDIS' control panel, swinging the ship into life. Once it stopped, and Amy had stood up after being knocked down by the unexpected force, she fixed him with a glare. 'Don't do that without warning me! God, you'll break my neck!'

'Your honour,' spat a rough, reptilian voice, 'I have received a message from the scouts.'

The creature addressed as 'Your honour' sat forward in its slimy black throne, raising a scaly eyebrow. 'What?'

'He...is here.'

The creature in the throne raised its head and let out a cold laugh that echoed through the glistening, dark halls. 'Excellent. With The Doctor's TARDIS, hope will be restored for our dying race!'

Upon exiting the TARDIS, Amy found that The Doctor had parked it neatly-a first for him-in a dark corner of a car park in the city they had previously explored. The Doctor, meanwhile, was rubbing his hands together in glee. 'Now comes the fun part!


End file.
